Dreams
by mandorac
Summary: A two-chapter story involving Sam Evans, April Rhodes, and Quinn Fabray.  Interesting read! Mature sexual content and language involved.  Please proceed with caution...rated M for a reason! Please review...all welcome!
1. Chapter 1

_**DREAMS**_

**CHAPTER ONE**

**SETTING:** Hotel

**WHO:** Sam Evans & April Rhodes

**WHEN:** Evening after New Directions performed Don't Stop in Rumours episode

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything even remotely related to Glee or any product/song named below.**

***This is a two-chapter story...just something that was knocking around in my mind after the Rumours episode. Mature sexual content/language ahead!***

April sat down next to Will in the auditorium to watch the kids perform "Don't Stop" from Fleetwood Mac's Rumours album. It was their last performance of the week and Will had told her something about why they were doing that song, something about the blonde kid being homeless, hocking his guitar, the other kids bought it back, blahblahblah. She really had not paid that much attention to Will; she thinks he was talking about a Sam? Stan? She didn't know; she was drunk.

She did notice that blonde kid though when she came in to sing "Dreams" with Will when he explained their assignment at the beginning of the week. She did not recognize him from last year so he must be new to the group. He was sitting on the front row, kind of smirked at her as she got closer to him as she sang but the look was innocent enough. As she sang the song that day, she noticed that he seemed to draw more into himself and then abruptly left when the bell rang. She remembered thinking _dear god he is insanely gorgeous_.

She watched them do "Don't Stop" and the blonde kid with the guitar was front and center most of the song, sometimes singing to his kid siblings he had brought in that day, sometimes making puppy dog faces at the blonde girl who had been pregnant last year. They finished up the song and crowded around April and Will before leaving school for the day. April overheard the blonde girl asking Sam? Stan? how late he worked that night, he told her 10, and she told the little siblings she'd see them later. She then left the auditorium with the freakishly tall boy, holding hands. These teenagers just confused April Rhodes.

She caught the blonde boy's eye and smiled; this time, he genuinely smiled back at her. The rest of the kids finally left. April asked Will, "So...Stan?...has a job then?" Will looked at her like she was crazy. "You mean Sam?" April made a mental note: It was definitely Sam. She nodded. "Yeah, just at some pizza place part-time delivery. I think Domino's." Will Schuester, always so helpful. Later that evening, alone in her room at the Radisson in downtown Lima, April called up Domino's and asked to speak with Sam (mental note: not Stan). The phone was picked up, he hesitantly said _hello?_, and she just hung up. She recognized the deep voice, nearly a man's voice. She thought she'd be more hungry closer to 10.

It had been a pretty busy Friday night. He had had the usual amount of runs, which kept him fairly busy through his shift. He had a weird call sometime during the night where they just hung up on him. His boss said it was a lady who asked for Sam. He called his mom, but it had not been her so he didn't know who it was, probably a wrong number. Just weird. Things were winding down for the night thankfully when a call came in at 9:45. He groaned inwardly; he was tired, just wanted to get home, well, back to their room at the cheap motel as Rachel had so blatantly pointed out earlier in the week in front of the entire Glee Club when she accused Quinn of meeting him there. God, what a long week it had been. The delivery order, one small cheese-only pizza, was ready to roll at 9:55 so he took off for the address and wound up in front of the Radisson.

He nodded at the front desk receptionist there and headed off toward the bank of elevators. This is new, he thought, never brought a pizza to the Radisson before. He double-checked the room number, 510, for a Rhoades...looked like $12.89. He had change for $20, hoping he got at least like a $3 tip just to cover the gasoline in the beater of a car he drove. In his mind, as he made his way to 510, he was trying to calculate the change from $20 for $12.89 and god, he just wished he had a calculator or something or maybe had figured this out _before_ knocking on the damn door. No one answered. He looked up and down the hallway, checked the room number again, and tried knocking a little bit louder this time. This had better not be a joke, he thought feeling the blush rise up his neck to his cheeks to his ears, or else he was going to go ballistic...the door swung open.

She was in the bathroom checking her hair when she heard the light knocking on her door. She was hoping that Domino's had only one delivery kid, for such a small town like Lima it was entirely possible but who knows, on a Friday night they could have more than one and then she'd just have to take her chances. She lightly spritzed on some perfume, pushed her boobs up in the mirror while puckering her lips...Oh hell yeah, she still had it. She stepped out into the room, taking one last look around. Purse on a chair at the far table across the room, drapes pulled, the TV on some music-only channel turned down low, a couple candles lit, one small light on, her open bottle of champagne chilling, and, just on the off chance he wasn't prepared, she had stashed some condoms in the nightstand. Then, he knocked louder and she about peed her pants. Shit, maybe it wasn't him, probably some weirdo. She peeked through the peep hole and smiled. It was him, blushing, looking up and down the hall, blue ball cap and polo shirt on with Domino's emblazoned on them...oh, it was on...and she flung open the door.

He was pretty much dumbfounded and then she saw a flash of recognition go across his face. "Uhhhh..." he just stood there unable to put his thoughts together, pretty much forgetting what he was doing there in the first place. Finally, she said, "So? The pizza?" He literally jumped. "Right! Yeah, the pizza..."

The lady looked familiar to him when the door flew open. Except the lady he recognized as Mr. Schue's lady friend who came to school to sing that Fleetwood Mac song had looked all...proper and teacher-like...(Puckerman had boasted that she was definitely neither proper nor teacher-like from what had happened between them last year)...now she looked...all he could think was _she is hot as fuck_. She was tiny, even more so than Rachel if that was possible. She had on an old McKinley High t-shirt, probably from when she went there with Schue, and the smallest pair of black shorts he'd ever seen on a girl, wait, a woman, wait, shit, she's a lady. And now, her shiny blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail high up on her head, kind of bouncing when she flung the door open, much like her boobs did.

He remembered the pizza he was holding. "Uhhhh...it's...uhhh..." he checked the receipt on the box again. "...$12.89...small cheese, right?" Jesus, what an imbecile he must sound like. She smiled then, a warm smile though, not making fun of him. "You know, sweetie, when I called that in I wasn't even thinking...all I have is a $100 bill...I doubt you carry that kind of change. Let me go check my bag...you can come in." She turned away from him and was moving across the room to her purse on the chair. He could not tear his eyes away from her tiny tight ass. Also, he could not think straight at all...what the hell. He stepped inside the room, and the door slowly shut behind him.

She moved over to the table, swinging her hips slightly as she went, feeling his gaze on her. Her first thought when she opened the door and was face-to-face with him was _he just looked exhausted_. He looked tired, hair in a disarray under that cap that was just a little off center, a bit of stubble along his jawline and on his upper lip. When she saw the recognition in his eyes, he did seem to perk up a little, maybe was somewhat wary of her and her asking him to wait inside her room. _I just need to love this boy down_, she thought to herself, bending over slightly to pull out a $100 bill and a $10 bill. She turned back to him; he was still just inside the door, still holding that damn pizza, his mouth slightly open, staring directly at her ass.

"Uhhh...maybe you could get change downstairs...front desk...or..." He was at a loss; he had to get the money somehow for the stupid pizza or he had to pay for it himself. He was thinking he had only made like $20 or so in tips that night so if he had to pay for that pizza he'd be out...shit, he didn't know, couldn't concentrate while she was all bent over like that. The room smelled kind of like a garden and the lighting was dim; he suddenly began to feel more at ease.

Now it was time for her to play dumb and use her acting skills. "Aren't you in Mr. Schuester's Glee Club at McKinley?" He broke out in a huge grin, finally something he could relate to. "Yeah, and you're his friend, right? Mrs. Rhodes?" It was good while it lasted, not sounding like a complete idiot. "Well, _Ms._ Rhodes but you must call me April. I'm not sure I recall your..." "Sam, uh Sam Evans..." he answered quickly, not sure why he threw his last name out there. "Mr. Sam Evans, why don't you just set that pizza right down and I'll call the desk to see if they can break this $100 for me." He placed the pizza on the table just inside the door but remained standing, feeling glued to that spot.

She turned back to the table where the champagne was and poured some in two glasses that were in the room, possibly water glasses since she had found them in the bathroom, and handed him one. "Thanks but uhhh...I'm...driving...and, well working...probably shouldn't be drinking..." "It's just to take the edge off, honey..." He was thinking, what edge? Do I seem like I'm on edge? Oh god, she thinks I'm on edge! "Have a seat and take a sip!" She said laughing. What would one little sip hurt? And besides, he didn't want to seem rude and not accept her offer. He dropped into the nearest seat, taking the glass of champagne from her, knocking the whole thing back before even realizing what he had done. "Oh..." he said just looking at the empty glass. "A bit thirsty, are we?" She said, taking the glass and filling it back up. "I guess I am..." he glanced up at her, thinking where the hell is this going, taking the glass from her, touching her fingers in the process. "Oh! I love this song!" She squealed about whatever came on the TV. "Mr. Evans...dance with me!"

"I...uh...really can't...I'm a lousy dancer..." he stammered. Yet, she offered him her hand and just the sight of her impossibly tiny hips swaying in front of him convinced him that he wasn't _that_ bad of a dancer, so he knocked back the second glass of champagne figuring that would make him an even _better_ dancer, and stood up. In standing up so quickly, the alcohol went straight to his head and he felt all of a sudden tipsy.

In a way, she felt guilty about plying him with alcohol but the kid was so on edge he was nearly jumping out of his skin, nothing like that Puckerman boy had been. He had been the epitome of confidence and could play her game very well. This Evans boy was going to take a little work possibly to get him to open up to her. She was pretty sure he had no clue what was about to happen. He had been kind of slumped in that chair and she fought the urge to tell him to sit up straight, then he guzzled that first glass of champagne like he was chugging a beer. He did sit up straighter as she poured the second glass and she caught a glimpse of him adjusting himself and about pounced on him then, loving how he just grabbed his dick nonchalantly, not even realizing it. She handed him the glass again, this time letting him graze her fingers. Some slower sexy song came on the TV, she had no idea what it was but liked the groove, and asked him to dance to it with her. At first, he hesitated and she thought _I am not going to drag you out of that chair_, then he drank the second glass of champagne and stood up quickly, kind of stumbling up against her.

He stumbled up against her, not meaning to, but she caught his hands and steadied him. "Whoa cowboy! Might hold off on a third drink for now," she said. "Yeah, that wine is nothing like beer!" And he laughed. She could tell it was taking effect.

Well, maybe not quite..."Did you call the front desk?" He asked, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him as they moved to the music. "Not yet Sam..." She said in her best purring voice and then used the hand behind his neck to pull him closer to her, kissing his neck just below his jaw. She let her lips linger there, letting him take in what she was doing, and felt him swallow. "Uhhh...Mrs. Rhodes..._Miss_...uhhh _April_..." he was muttering against her ear. He was an absolute flustered mess, she thought. Wait...all of a sudden his mouth was on hers, out of the blue really, and _moaning_ against her lips already. He wasn't quite sure what possessed him then but he asked, "Aren't you and Mr. Schue, like, together?" She was thinking _leave Will out of this!_ but whispered "No, just friends."

He was still kissing her, closed mouth and no tongue, when he pulled away, saying, "I've gotta go..." He had dropped his hands to his sides but wasn't making any attempt to go to the door and was just looking down at her. She took his hands and whispered, "I think you ought to stay Sam..." Not wanting to scare him completely to death by grabbing at his boner that she had already noticed, she put his hands on her hips, untucked his polo shirt, and ran her hands up his belly, kind of shocked at the muscular build she found there, possibly better abs than Will. She glanced up at him, his mouth hanging open a bit like tended to happen quite often with him, his eyes half-closed. "I think you'd be more comfortable with this off..." She reached up and took his cap off, his blonde hair just all over the place now and then started working his shirt up and over his head.

"My job..." he muttered. "They'll wait," she said. She was thinking probably not but he'd find another job easy enough. Besides, she was going to make this worth his while. Her hands dropped down to his belt, and he sucked in his breath. "Uhhhh..." He couldn't string together a damn sentence. "Sam, if you want this to stop, tell me now and we'll stop. Otherwise, I think you know where this is headed." She tried to use her firm voice, taking the seduction out of it, because if he truly was that uncomfortable with the situation she'd walk away. He paused, seeming to take that in and ponder it, then leaned down and kissed her hard. "Don't stop..." he whispered.

He had nearly fallen on her, trying to dance with her. Then, when he felt her lips on his neck, he was a little scared, starting to understand what was happening. He was trying to regain control of the situation, asking if she had called the front desk but knew that she was totally in charge. Before he knew what he was doing, his mouth was on hers, just out of instinct really but kind of freaking him out. When he tasted that lip gloss and champagne on her lips, the moan just slipped out. He had never kissed anyone like that, not Quinn (just little pecks really) and definitely not Santana (she wouldn't kiss him at all). Against her mouth, he mumbled something about her and Mr. Schue being together and then somehow he pulled away from her but couldn't move his feet to leave. Possibly because his dick was so hard it _hurt_…he was aching to fuck her. He tried pushing that thought out of his mind but then she put his hands on her hips and that's _all_ he could think of. God, did she know he had a raging boner? Had she felt it? Presently, it was straining to push up but was trapped somewhere between his thigh and belly and ohmygod what would he do if she saw it? He felt her hands on his belly and chest, then his cap and shirt coming off. That made him think of his crappy job, which he muttered something about, and all of a sudden April Rhodes was his voice of reason. Sure, they'll wait on you! In his rational mind, he knew that was a joke even if all the blood from his brain was now located in his cock. Then, he felt her hands on his belt and he inhaled sharply. She asked him if this was too much, if he wanted to stop. He thought of how the farthest he got with Santana was a few handjobs and only kissing with Quinn and all of a sudden he just wanted…no, _needed_…to get laid. _Don't stop_ was all he could manage to say to her.

She could feel the heat coming off him in _waves_ he was so turned on. She thought she was going to have to take it easy or it'd be over before it began, she was pretty sure. "Then this needs to go…" she lifted her t-shirt off her and flung it down to the floor, revealing a pair of unbelievably perky breasts to him. He reached up to touch her, hesitantly, his mouth slightly open, afraid to take his eyes off them. They were actually larger than Santana's and just perfect. It was like his mouth was just drawn to her nipples then. He had to bend over quite a bit to reach them because of how short she was and he was then very happy that his cock was trapped in the crook of where his thigh met his hip. His hands slipped down her sides to her hips as he sucked on her breasts, finally nipping at her with his teeth and hearing her moan. Her hands were in the mess of his hair, pulling gently.

He wasn't sure where he got the balls to say what he said next, it just tumbled out: "I need to get these jeans off." His mouth was back on hers, now kissing with all kinds of tongue action. "Why Sam why? Tell me why…" she whispered, all out of breath. In his mind, he thought my dick is so hard and there is just no more give in these jeans and I need to move it up but what came out was _I wanna fuck you April_. He pulled his mouth off hers and stared at her, shocked he had said something like that. This time, her mouth fell open. He looked mortified that he had said that out loud but it was exactly what she wanted to hear from him.

Her hands dropped to his belt, and she had it unbuckled and off him in seconds. Gently, then, she ran her hand over the front of his jeans. No wonder he wanted those pants off; he was literally about to burst through them. "Oh Sam…" she whispered, looking up at him. He smirked. She popped open the button on his jeans, then held the waistband to slowly lower the zipper. She heard him moan as she moved it over his cock. He exhaled then and said, "God, I needed that out," and reached down and moved himself up, swallowing hard. "Sam, tell me, have you ever…?" she asked him quietly. He was looking down at his dick, then her, shook his head and mouthed the word _no_. Dear god, she had a virgin on her hands. "Okay, sweetie, we'll take it slow and easy then…"

She hooked her fingers in his belt loops and pulled him gently toward her as she backed up to the bed. She pushed his jeans down enough and they slipped to the floor; she felt him slip his shoes off and scoot his pants over with his foot. She was caressing his upper body, running her fingertips over his arms, shoulders, chest, and belly, and then moved her hands down to his ass, working her fingers underneath his briefs, squeezing his tiny butt, pulling his mid section to hers, letting him grind against her belly with his hard-on, hearing him groan with the light friction. She kissed him and moved her hands to the front of his underwear, pulling the front over his erection, and edging them down his hips and then his thighs. His dick dropped forward, bumping her belly. She realized his lips had stopped moving against hers, so she whispered to him _breathe Sam_. He exhaled from holding his breath and mumbled _okay_.

She could tell he was anxious; his entire body was stiff, not just his cock. She tried a little levity with him. "I learned a trick a while ago that helps those the first time out of the gate…why don't you get comfy on the bed…" He had dropped his head down to hers. "What about your shorts?" he whispered, barely audible to her. Her heart rate picked up…he wanted to undress her. "Those need to go, don't they?" She smiled at him. His hands went to her hips, running them over her ass, grabbing the bottom edge of them and pulling down gently. He bent down as he pulled them down, kissing down her breasts, her belly, until he was eye-level with her pussy. Then, she felt it, his tongue lick her, right up the slit. Her shorts had dropped down to the floor and as he stood up to face her again he ran a finger between her folds, nearly setting her off, his mouth next to her ear, feeling his breath on her neck.

She stepped out of her shorts and turned him around, gently pushing him to sit on the edge of the bed. He was looking up at her and asked, "Are you…are you going to…_ride_ me?" "If you want me to…" He swallowed again. "I want you to," he whispered, putting his hands on her hips and pulling her toward him. She very badly wanted to climb up on him and take him then, but she had to be the responsible one. "We need to get these on first Sam…" She reached over to the nightstand, grabbing a couple condoms from the drawer. "Oh, yeah, right…sorry…" he mumbled, sounding slightly disappointed. "It only takes a couple seconds to get 'em on, sweetie," she said quietly. "Them?" "That's the trick…we'll use two to kind of calm down the sensation…you'll see…" She opened both condoms. "Lean back Sammy…"

She put a knee alongside his hips, straddling him, her pussy just past his balls, and gently took his cock in her hand, stroking him lightly, bringing him back to a full erection. He was leaning back on his elbows, watching her, biting his lower lip. When she took him in her hand, his skin was soft yet rigid, looking more like a man than a boy, the hair light brown and kind of fine. She could see the rise and fall of his belly, his breathing becoming more labored as she stroked him. The first condom felt weird to him on his dick and he recoiled a bit unconsciously, but she got it rolled down him and then put on the second and he didn't even feel that really. As he watched her put the condoms on, to him it appeared as if his penis was coming from her, from the way she straddled him. He thought he had never been as hard as he was then, his cock pointing straight up, and he thought he might literally die if there was no friction on it soon.

All of a sudden, she was directly above his cock, leaning into him, kissing him, then rubbing her pussy up and down his dick, whispering against his mouth _are you okay Sam_? He nodded and suddenly his cock had slid up in her, he wasn't even sure how, he was just surrounded by heat and wetness and _holyfuck_ how tight was she? He pushed himself up so he was sitting, sucked his breath in, and then heard himself groan _ohhhhhh shit_. He dropped back on his back slowly, shocked at the feeling, the _friction_ that was nothing at all like when he beat off, and started shoving his hips up to her, finally realizing he was gripping the comforter and somehow managed to get his hands up to her hips, though she was so tiny his long fingers actually were gripping her ass, to start controlling their movements together. God, they were both moaning and kissing and the breathing…it was almost overwhelming to him…and then she had popped off of him.

"Oh my god April…what?" "Roll over Sam…on top…" She was lying next to him now, her chest heaving. "I'm sorry…that wasn't slow and easy…I just kinda lost control…I needed to feel you in me…" she was saying.

He rolled up on top of her, totally unsure of how to proceed. She had spread her knees apart and he was in the right position, he thought, but wasn't quite sure how to get his cock back inside her. "I'm not sure what to…do…" She reached down between them and guided his cock to her entrance. "Just push in Sam…slow and easy…" He felt her lift her hips to him as he pushed himself toward her, and it worked. He felt the head of his dick slip in and then he was fully in her. He started rocking his hips in a rhythm and she followed him. _Oh god…fuck this feels good_….he was moaning against her neck, afraid to kiss her because he knew he'd come then and he was doing everything he knew to hold that off for as long as possible.

He was trying so hard to keep going slow but she was getting into it, urging him to go faster, to slam into her, which it got to a point where it was impossible not to. When he felt her legs wrap around his hips and her moaning actually became near screams of _fuck Sam harder…fuck me hard_…and then she was trembling and her pussy was literally squeezing his cock from the inside, he thought not even two rubbers is stopping this. His low belly was on fire…he knew he only had a few more thrusts before he shot his load…he felt it building up…finally leaned up to kiss her and when his lips hit hers he pretty much blacked out from the force of his orgasm, moaning _I'm coming_ against her lips. He shuddered over her, groaning into her mouth, when he heard her whisper _you're making me come again Sam_….and there was that trembling underneath him again. His hips were still rocking against her. As he got close to his orgasm, he remembers thinking his dick had never felt so hard, just huge to him, like every nerve ending in his damn body was somehow presently located at the end of his cock. He was basically just panting above her now, still unable to stop moving in and out of her. "God April, that was fucking epic," he finally managed to say. He finally rolled over onto his back next to her, feeling his cock twitch with his pulse, his breathing shallow and ragged, his mind totally blown. Her breathing sounded the same, sometimes she was whispering _ohmygod_. Finally, he pushed himself up on an elbow to look down on her and said, "I wanna do that again…like tonight…" She smiled at him. "Round 2, eh?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**DREAMS**_

**CHAPTER TWO**

**SETTING:** Quinn Fabray's home

**WHO:** Sam Evans & Quinn Fabray

**WHEN:** Evening after New Directions performed Don't Stop in Rumours episode

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything even remotely related to Glee or any product/song named below.**

"Tell me this, Sam, what girl at McKinley has your heart? Why are you not with her right now?" Okay, that was kind of odd, he thought, but the name that fell from his lips was _Quinn_. "The blonde girl who had the baby last year?" "Yeah…_Quinn_." He closed his eyes. "I should be with _Quinn_…god, how I love _Quinn_…"

"…_Quinn…Quinn…Quinn…_" He felt himself saying her name over and over into a cool pillow against his cheek, his body rocking into the mattress of a bed. More awake, he heard himself say, **"Awww fuck Quinn…"** and then felt the explosion from his cock and sweet jesus the release felt so good, so _needed_. He just kept coming and rocking into that bed, gripping that pillow up to his face, when reality crashed into him. _Where the fuck was he?_

He managed to open one eye, knowing it was not going to be good when he saw the muted pastel lavender and pink of the room, the white dresser, the butterfly rug, Quinn in the doorway of her bedroom, her hand covering her mouth. His right hand was actually still stroking himself over his jeans, thankfully under a blanket, but the front of his jeans was soaked, plus his hand and the sheet, just covered in jizz from apparently a massive orgasm…and oh god, he just wanted to die right there.

The evening was coming back to his dream-fuzzy mind. Quinn had called him at work, telling him she had brought his kid siblings to her house to watch movies, and he could pick them up there. By the time he got there, he was exhausted and his kid sister and brother had fallen asleep. He called his parents to see if they could just stay there for the evening after Quinn had told him it would be simpler if they slept there that night.

Sam had just looked exhausted when he got there; she told him to just lay down on her bed, she really doesn't know why she offered him her bed but she did. He kicked off his shoes and lay down, falling asleep almost instantly. She covered him with a blanket and went back to sleep on a couch in her family room where his younger siblings were. She woke up a few hours later and went to her room to check on him where she found him moaning her name in his sleep and apparently humping her bed. When she heard him say "awww fuck Quinn" and saw his entire body shudder under her blanket, she pretty much knew what had just happened but her hand went to her mouth in shock.

The dream had been extremely vivid to him and seemed to go on forever. Oh my god, I gave up my V card to Mrs. …_Ms._ Rhodes, he thought. What a freakin awesome wet dream except for the fact that it happened in Quinn's bed. And now, she was standing in her doorway, looking mortified. He pushed himself up off her pillow. "Quinn…I am _so_ sorry…" he whispered.

He nearly passed out when she flew across the room, falling on her knees at the bedside, pulling him to her in a kiss. He pulled away from her. "Ummm Quinn…" Not only was her kissing him freaking him the hell out, but he was sticky and could _smell_ what had happened…he wasn't even sure at this point what she had seen from the doorway, if she knew he had just basically fucked her mattress, but he was sure she was going to figure it out shortly.

They both started talking at once. "Sam, it's okay…we need to talk…" "Quinn…I think I had…ummm…an accident…" He figured he'd better just come out and tell her about the dream he had no control over. Wait…why had she kissed him? Said they needed to talk? She laid her hand alongside his face, gazing at him. "Sam, I think I know what happened…" she glanced down toward his mid section. "I'm sorry," he muttered, looking down at the hand propping him up. "It happens, right?" she said, seeing how embarrassed he was. "I probably need to get cleaned up…" She went to her dresser and dug around, pulling out a pair of sweatpants. "Hopefully, these will work for you. I'm going back to rest with Stevie and Stacey…you can use my shower if you want. And then maybe we can talk."

She left her bedroom, and he peeled back the blanket, taking in the mess he woke up to. It felt worse than what it actually was, his clothes taking most of the hit, only a small spot on Quinn's sheet. It had felt like gallons of come were spilling from him as he awoke but thankfully that was not the case. He noticed the bottom of his shirt was also wet, so he found a t-shirt in Quinn's closet, he hoped she wouldn't mind. In her bathroom, he started the shower and peeled off his clothes, carefully folding his jeans and shirt to hide the stains and then folding his briefs and sandwiching them between the pants and shirt, wondering if she had like a Wal-Mart sack laying around for him to carry them home (hotel room) in. The shower felt wonderful, and he spent that time reliving the dream about April Rhodes. Why her, he thought? So strange but crazy hot. At least Quinn had not freaked out when she found him and ohmygod she had kissed him. _She had ran to him and kissed him_. Then his thoughts wandered to what if it had been Quinn in his dream? What if that could just happen in real life? He tried to stop those thoughts before they started, but it was hard for him to push them out of his head. After his shower, he pulled on Quinn's sweats, obviously commando, and felt a little weird wearing girl's sweats but they worked and then pulled on her t-shirt, which was a little tight but at least he wasn't wearing his come-stained shirt.

He found Quinn sitting in her family room, his kid siblings asleep on the floor. She looked up at him from the couch, smiling. "You look handsome Sam," she said quietly. "I kinda needed to borrow a tee, if that's okay. I'm, uh, sorry again about your bed. It's not that huge of a mess. I can wash your sheet if you want me to." He sat down on the couch with her.

"No, that's fine, I'll take care of it…umm, about tonight…" she started. _Here it is_ he thought _what she wanted to talk about_. She was looking at her hands in her lap, twisting them around one another. "You know, I probably should be angry or sad or something other than…_relieved_, I suppose…" Sam waited for her to go on. "Finn broke up with me tonight…" she whispered. He thought he heard her wrong. "What? What do you mean?" he said finally. "It was kinda mutual, I guess…neither one of us was happy, he's obviously still in love with Rachel…"

Sam just sat there, shocked really, not sure what to say. Quinn took a deep breath and went on, "…and Finn seems to think I still have feelings for you." She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "Sam, I do…I do still care for you…" He sat there, still stunned. The week had been such a rollercoaster for him and now trying to process this, it was nearly overwhelming to him. How was he supposed to respond? Of course, he still had feelings for her, as well, _god he still loved her_, but had put them all on his back burner since she was with Finn and he had been seeing Santana. And now she was sitting here telling him that she and Finn had split up and she still cared for him. So, he did the only thing that came naturally to him when it had to do with Quinn…he scooted closer to her, took her hand, and kissed her gently.

"Can we…Sam, can we try again? Maybe a date?" she asked him timidly once their lips parted. Sam finally found his voice after gazing in her eyes for a moment. "Quinn, a date with you would be a dream come true…"


End file.
